AJ's Christmas Wish
by NettieC
Summary: AJ Roberts no longer likes Christmas or anything associated with it. When his parents find the real reason they know there's little that can help him. The long awaited sequel has now been added to this story. It's in 3 parts will be chaps 3,4&5. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just playing with them. **_

_**Set in the mess of the whole Paraguay situation…I've changed a few key details and ended it with just a bit of Christmas Spirit.**_

_**Two part fic.**_

_**This one's for JagFanNat – 'Hello neighbour!'**_

---------------------------------------------------JAG-----------------------------------------------------

December 12th

"Are you nearly ready, AJ?" Harriet called up the stairs.

"Mom, I don't want to go," yelled AJ, still firmly planted on his bed.

"Please AJ, we've gone through this. Your daddy, sister and brothers are already waiting in the car," Harriet pleaded.

AJ reluctantly trudged down the stairs, muttering to himself. Harriet was at a loss to explain why her seven year old son didn't care about Christmas. At first she thought he may no longer believe in Santa Claus but it was much more than that. In recent days, it had gone beyond disinterest when intense dislike set in.

The trip to the mall was a noisy one for the Roberts Family, everyone except AJ were filled with the festive spirit. The four children were all dressed in various combinations of red and white for their photo with Santa. This would be the twins' first Christmas photo and Harriet wanted to capture it forever.

"Jiggle Bells, Jiggle Bells," Jimmy sang out and Bud pushed in the CD. Jingle Bells filled the car and Jimmy giggled happily.

Bud caught sight of AJ in the rear vision mirror and gestured to Harriet to look back. When Harriet did, she saw her beautiful blonde son with his head back against the seat, eyes closed tight and his hands over his ears trying to block out the Christmas music.

"What do you think AJ's problem is?" Harriet whispered. "He's always loved Christmas."

"I don't know, sweetie," replied Bud. "I tried talking to him last night and he just said Christmas didn't matter anymore and turned away."

"A couple of months ago he couldn't wait for Christmas, he was writing his list in August and now…" Harriet's voice trailed. "And now he says he wants nothing to do with it."

They soon arrived at the mall and the wait for Santa was surprisingly short. Most families were watching a Wiggles-like group in the entertainment area so Bud and Harriet made a bee-line for Santa's Cave. Setting up the photo took longer than the wait itself. Nikki was mesmerised by Santa's beard, whilst Michael seemed unnerved by the whole experience. Jimmy was busy running around Santa's chair and AJ stood to the side unimpressed by the whole thing.

After about a dozen shots, the photographer declared it was a wrap and the Roberts tribe collected their belongings and headed out past the ever increasing line. Bud quickly realised AJ wasn't with them and was surprised when he turned around to see him back with Santa having an intense conversation. When AJ caught up with them Bud neither mentioned the exchange.

After lunch in an overcrowded and exceptionally loud food court, Bud left his family in Toys'R'Us and headed back to Santa to pick up the photos, hoping their claim of 'ready in two hours' was more than a publicity stunt. Santa wasn't in the cave when he returned, the sign proclaiming 'Santa will be back soon – he's gone to feed the reindeers.' Bud handed over his receipt and Visa card and received the package of photographs; large enough to keep everyone happy.

As he walked away he felt a tug on his arm.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a minute? We need to talk."

Bud turned to see a man of about his height, with blue eyes and brown hair; though he was a stranger there was something oddly familiar about him.

"About?" Bud asked hesitantly.

"About AJ's letter," the stranger replied.

Bud glanced at the envelope the gentleman held. 'Santa' was written in AJ's scrawl. "What does it say?"

"Well, Mr Roberts, most kids want the latest games or toys…" the man said.

"But not AJ, right?" asked Bud.

"Right!" the stranger nodded.

"He seems to have lost the Christmas spirit," Bud said sadly.

"He's lost more than that, hasn't he?"

Bud's confusion showed on his face. The man handed him the letter and Bud grimaced when he read its contents. He knew instantly that unless something extraordinary happened, his son's joy of Christmas would be lost forever.

December 21st

Harriet sat wrapping the last of the presents and as Bud looked up he realised she was crying.

"What is it, sweetie?" he said moving towards her.

"AJ! I bought this two months ago and thought it was the perfect present for him. Now, I don't think he'll even care," she sobbed.

"I wasn't going to say anything to anyone but…" Bud began.

'But what?" Harriet asked.

"I found out what AJ's problem was," he said, sitting down beside his wife.

"How?" Harriet asked.

"Santa," Bud replied simply

"Santa?"

"After we had the photos taken with Santa, AJ stopped to talk to him and gave him a letter. When I went to pick up the photos we chatted," Bud reported.

"And what was the problem?" Harriet asked, drying her eyes.

"Mac."

"Mac, oh, I didn't even consider that."

In late September, Mac had gone to Paraguay on a CIA assignment with Clayton Webb. Things hadn't gone to plan and Mac, Webb and Gunny, who they linked up with, had all gone missing. Harm resigned his commission and spent eight weeks searching the South American country. In mid October, Harm thought he was close when he found Gunny in an unexpected encounter on an isolated back road. Gunny led him to a fortified compound where Mac and Clayton were last sighted. After a heavy exchange of gun fire and grenade explosions, they found no trace of her.

Their search continued until a pile of charred remains was located on the outskirts of a nearby town. Initial forensic evidence was not promising and after many long, agonising days, the remains of Clayton Webb had been positively identified. The other body, a female Caucasian in her thirties, was too badly damaged to be positively identified but with additional evidence found on site, it was considered to be highly likely to be Sarah MacKenzie.

Reluctantly, Harm had returned home empty handed and broken hearted. He was in time for Thanksgiving but with nothing to feel thankful for, he confined himself to his apartment. Bud and Harriet had tried to talk to him, to include him in their family plans for Christmas, but he had no desire to be festive.

In the hectic lifestyle of raising four young children, planning for Christmas, mourning the loss of a dear friend, worrying about another, Bud and Harriet hadn't considered AJ's anti-Christmas sentiment related to this.

"How did we miss that, Bud?" Harriet asked sadly.

"I guess we were all caught up with everything else and I guess with AJ being so young, I thought we'd protected him from the worst of it," Bud replied.

"Maybe we protected ourselves by not really addressing it with him," she said, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"How do discuss what happened to Mac with a seven year old?"

December 24th

Bud put the final touches on the Christmas tree, Harriet was busy in the kitchen, the twins gurgled happily on their floor mats with their matching baby gyms, Jimmy played with his blocks and AJ sat on the sofa in the living room staring at the ceiling. Harriet walked into the room and smiled at the family scene, until she saw AJ.

"Okay, Jimmy, time for bed," she said picking him up. "Bud can you help me with the twins." Before long the youngest three Roberts children were asleep in their beds, awaiting a visit from Santa Claus.

"AJ, do you want to play a game or read a book with us before you go to bed?" Harriet asked returning to the living room.

"No thanks, mom," he replied politely.

"How about giving PlayStation2 a workout, son?" Bud offered.

"No thanks, dad," he replied.

"AJ, do you want to talk about it?" Harriet asked.

"Nothing to talk about?"

Harriet moved to the mantelpiece and picked up a photo of AJ beaming brightly blowing out the candles on his sixth birthday cake, flanked by his proud godparents.

"Do you remember this?" she asked, handing AJ the photo.

"Yes mom. It was last year," he said, giving the photo a sideways glance.

"It was a lovely party. Everyone had a great time," Harriet enthused.

'Yes mom." He nodded.

"Aunty Mac and Uncle Harm…" Bud began.

"I don't want to talk about them," AJ said quickly.

"They love you very much," Harriet responded.

"Loved me, mom, they loved me. They can hardly love me now," AJ retorted loudly.

"Uncle Harm still loves you very much," Bud soothed.

"Sure," AJ said unconvinced.

"He does, he's just a little sad about…" Harriet began.

"About Aunty Mac, right?" AJ asked.

"Yeah," she admitted.

"I'm going to bed," AJ said and trudged slowly up the stairs.

Harriet watched her beautiful son walk away from her. Her heart filled with sadness, this was supposed to be the happiest night of the year for children. The one where anything was possible and dreams took flight. She stood and grabbed her jacket.

"Bud, there's something I have to do," she said, grabbing her keys.

Despite Bud's questions and protests, Harriet left.

The night air was freezing, snow lay everywhere and ice crystals formed where snow had melted. Harriet headed to the one place she knew Harm would be.

She saw him standing alone, shoulders hunched and head bowed, in front of his father's name on The Wall. She watched him a while, allowing him these moments with his dad.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said a young man moving past her.

"Oh, sorry," she said, stepping aside. "I was a little preoccupied." She looked at Harm.

"So's he," replied the man. "He was here when I walked past three hours ago. I'm surprised he's not frozen solid."

Harriet went to Harm and gently rubbed his arm.

"Hey Harm," she said quietly.

Harm looked at her with tear filled eyes and tear stained cheeks. Harriet embraced him and allowed him to cry into her shoulder.

"Why have you been out here so long?" Harriet finally asked.

"I always come here…" Harm mumbled.

"I know but why so long?" she asked, rubbing his arms to warm him up.

"I sort of thought if Mac was…well, if there was anyway she could come home…you know, then she'd know where to find me. Am I being stupid?" He tried to smile but failed dismally.

"Not at all. But you know the chances of Mac coming home are not great," Harriet answered as she pulled his collar up and tightened his scarf.

"But it's Christmas; I'm allowed to wish, aren't I?" he asked, his voice filled with a desperate longing.

"Of course you are. Now, I'm taking you home with me. If Mac does come home, she'll look there too," Harriet said, linking her arm through his .

Reluctantly Harm agreed and left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just playing with them. **_

_**Set in the mess of the whole Paraguay situation…I've changed a few key details and ended it with just a bit of Christmas Spirit.**_

_**Conclusion!**_

_**This one's for all those needing a little more Christmas Spirit or just something to believe in….**_

---------------------------------------------------JAG-----------------------------------------------------

December 25th

Squeals of delight met the gifts Santa had left from Jimmy. The twins, too young to comprehend the purpose of the celebration, were just as delighted with the colourful bounty before them. AJ ignored his sack of presents and watched his siblings instead.

"Morning," Harm croaked, coming into the room.

"Merry Christmas, Harm," said Bud, moving to shake his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Harm," said Harriet, kissing his cheek. "Come and sit down."

Harm sat next to AJ on the sofa.

"Hi there, kiddo," said Harm, ruffling his hair.

"Hi," replied AJ without enthusiasm.

"Are you going to have a look at what Santa brought you?" asked Harm concerned.

"Nah," he shrugged.

"Why not?" Harm asked, studying his godson.

"Don't want them," he said bluntly.

"Why not? Didn't you write a list for Santa?" Harm asked.

'Yep, but they weren't on it." AJ stood up and moved towards the kitchen

"What was?" Harm called after him.

"Doesn't matter, didn't get it anyway."

--------------------------------------

After a day of forced celebrations and little Christmas Spirit, Harriet finally settled the children in bed and returned to Harm and Bud in the study.

"No, you're not," said Bud forcefully, as she entered.

'He's not what?" asked Harriet.

"Leaving. Harm was just saying he'd call a cab but I am insisting he stays," Bud explained.

"You're not going anywhere Harm. You're not well…" She felt his forehead. "You still have a temperature."

"It's probably just a cold – I was outside a while yesterday. But I'll be fine, at home in my own bed." Harm stood.

"Yes, you will," said Harriet. "But you're still not going. You can sleep in the guest room; you didn't quite make it up there last night."

"No, this sofa's fine," he said, sitting back down.

Bud stoked the fire and Harriet grabbed the blankets and pillows from the cedar chest which doubled as a coffee table.

"Do you need anything else, Harm?" she asked.

There was so much more he needed but he simply said no.

Bud slid the door closed and joined his wife in the kitchen to clean up the remnants of their day.

"Not much of a Christmas, hey sweetie," he said, cleaning the table.

"No, but I guess it was to be expected," Harriet said sadly.

"Yeah."

Silence ensued, both engrossed in their own thoughts and sense of loss. When the last piece of cutlery was placed in the drawer, Bud declared the work done. "And look, there's still twenty minutes left of Christmas Day."

"Good, can't wait 'til it's over," said Harriet hanging up the dish towel.

AJ sat up in bed. He'd been having a dream which hadn't disturbed him but excited him. He switched on his bedside lamp and looked around. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, only that he would know it when he saw it. AJ stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, before spying a bright red envelope on his chest of drawers. He scrambled out of bed and ripped it open. In neat precise handwriting was a poem.

_Dearest AJ, you are unlike other boys,_

_They wanted Nintendo's and other such toys_

_Your Christmas wish was simply for Aunty Mac_

_And I have done everything to bring her back_

_In a moment there'll be a knock at the door_

_And you'll have her back now and forever more_

_Dearest AJ, you are a beautiful boy_

_May every Christmas be filled with such pure joy_

_from Santa Claus _

He grabbed his robe and quietly headed down the stairs; he sat on the second last step and watched the front door. Hoping against hope the letter was real and not imagined.

Bud and Harriet moved to the living room, Bud turned off the Christmas tree lights and Harriet drew the curtains. As she turned around she saw AJ on the stairs.

"AJ, what are you doing up? Are you okay?" she asked, sitting alongside him and hugging him.

"I'm fine, mom," he replied, his eyes firmly fixed on the door.

"Why are you on the stairs, AJ?" asked Bud.

"I'm waiting for someone," he said with half a smile.

"Who?" asked Harriet.

"A friend." AJ started tapping his foot impatiently.

"AJ, it's nearly midnight. Which friend would be coming at this time?" Bud asked

"A special one," AJ replied, a fully fledged grin spreading across his face.

Bud and Harriet looked at each other. A soft knocking was heard. AJ jumped up.

"Aunty Mac," he squealed before he went to open it.

Bud put his hand on the door to prevent it from opening. "AJ, we've talked about opening the door without checking. It could be anyone."

"It's Aunty Mac," he said insistently.

"Now, AJ…" Harriet began.

"Hello?" they heard from beyond the door. Bud opened it. "Merry Christmas." Mac stood there looking dirty and tired but smiling happily. AJ hugged her tightly. "I knew it, I knew it!" he said.

Bud and Harriet both took their turn at welcoming home their friend.

"How…? I…I mean…we thought…" Harriet tried to speak but the words wouldn't come.

"Santa Claus!" said AJ proudly. "This is all I wanted and Santa always makes good on his promises." AJ hugged Mac again and took himself back to bed, happy with his Christmas Day.

Harriet ushered Mac into the living room, while Bud got her a drink. "Mac, we thought you were dead. How did you get here?"

"By an amazing string of coincidences actually. It's such a long story and…"

"We have time," Bud encouraged.

"The basic details are that Clayton and I were taken hostage on September 5; we were kept at a highly protected compound for about six weeks. Then, late one night, there was a lot of chaos; gunfire, explosions and the like. In the mayhem, Clay and I got separated. I escaped but I don't know about him." Mac paused, and then a brief smile lit her face, "I know it was probably wishful thinking but just before I scaled the wall I could have sworn I saw Harm there."

"You did! He went to find you," Harriet exclaimed, holding her friend's hand tightly.

'Well, he may not have found me, but he certainly saved me. If I hadn't escaped that night, I'm sure they would have killed me," Mac said.

Shivers ran down her spine as she remembered how she suffered at the hands of her captors.

"What happened after you escaped?" Bud asked.

"It's all a bit hazy, I'd suffered a blow to the head but I remember waking up in a convent. I stayed there a couple of weeks until I was fully recovered and they managed to smuggle me out through a contact of their's. He kept me hidden until he could arrange for me to get back here. Every plan seemed to hit a hurdle. This morning I was still sitting in the basement of his house when his cousin came for Christmas Day. They exchanged a few words, his cousin made a few calls, another man, Nicolas Santos, picked me up and by pure luck I made it here. I haven't slept or showered or eaten in a while but I just had to get here." Mac sighed deeply.

"Get here as in the US or…?" asked Harriet.

"No, here, your place. I didn't even ask Nic, he brought me here directly. Come to think of it, I never gave him your address." A look of confusion spread across her face.

"Nicolas Santos, Mac – Saint Nicholas," smiled Bud.

"Nah," said Mac "couldn't be." Although she had no other explanation.

"Well, I am going to find you some fresh clothes, you can have a shower and Bud will fix you something to eat," said Harriet, patting Mac's arm.

"Um, no," Mac said, declining the offer. "I know I had to get here but really…I…um…I really just want to see Harm and …"

"Easy fixed," said Bud, pointing towards the study.

"He's here?" Mac's face lit up.

"Where else did you expect him to be on Christmas?" asked Bud.

"Is he okay?" she asked, in an almost whisper.

"He will be now that you're back," Harriet said, smiling. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"No," said Mac as she quietly slid the door back. "I think everything I need is in here."

Mac slid the door behind her and took a moment to watch the light from the flames flicker on Harm's face. He looked as handsome as ever, yet she could see how he had aged in the few months she'd been away. Mac walked to the sofa and pulled back the blanket. Carefully, she lay down and wrapped herself around him. She pulled the blanket back up and rested her head on his chest. Mac looked up at him and gently trailed her fingers down his check.

Harm's eyes opened and she smiled at him. "Hi Flyboy, Merry Christmas."

"Mac," he said, dreamily. "You're here?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," she cooed.

"Good," he said, closing his eyes again. Mac watched in anticipation for the moment of realisation to come. She didn't have to wait too long.

Harm's eyes opened and he went to sit up but Mac kept him lying with her.

"You're real?" he asked, running his hand through her hair.

"Yes I am," she smiled.

"But you're…" he began, his hand trembling as it touched her face.

"I'm here with you." Mac caressed his face.

"How? I mean…God, you're here." Confusion screamed in his deep blue eyes.

"Just think of this as your Christmas present." Mac reached up and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, Mac, I love you," Harm said. He was still unsure if this was a dream or not but either way he'd take this opportunity any way he got it.

"And I love you, Harm." She kissed him again and again. "Merry Christmas, Flyboy."

Mac snuggled back down with him, she couldn't truly explain the sequence of events which brought her to him on this night, she just knew it was the only place she truly wanted to be.

--------hohoho-----------

"Mark two down for me," said Barney, as he moved from the monitor.

"Stop bragging," said Charlie, going away in a huff.

"I got two humans with one stone," he enthused.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in," Charlie snarled.

"What's happening in here?" boomed a voice from behind them.

"Oh, sorry sir," replied Barney. "I just got a bit carried away."

"What did you achieve, son?" came the disembodied voice.

"You know the Paraguay case with AJ Roberts, it came through. His Christmas wish came true, and so did his godfather's," Barney said proudly.  
"Great to hear, Barney. Did you add their names to the book?"

"Just about to, sir," he replied.

Barney walked over to the huge ledger which sat alone on a long silver bench. In gold embossed writing 'True Believers' was written across the cover. Carefully, Barney turned the pages, and then added AJ's and Harm's names to the list.

"You know something, sir. I know I put in a lot of the leg work after meeting AJ at the mall, but I thought it was a lost cause. I mean, there seemed no way out for Sarah," Barney admitted.

"Things are not always what they seem, Barney. Sometimes you have to rely on strangers to help you out and sometimes you have to do things yourself."

"Should I put Sarah MacKenzie on the list too?" Barney asked.

"No, Barney, her Christmas dream hasn't come true. It won't happen for another two years when she has a… Oh, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Barney smiled and closed the ledger, knowing AJ Roberts and Harmon Rabb Jr would now have the spirit of Christmas forevermore.


	3. Another Wish Sequel P1

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

_From 'AJ's Christmas Wish'_

_Barney walked over to the huge ledger which sat alone on a long silver bench. In gold embossed writing 'True Believers' was written across the cover. Carefully, Barney turned the pages, and then added AJ's and Harm's names to the list._

_"You know something, sir. I know I put in a lot of the leg work after meeting AJ at the mall, but I thought it was a lost cause. I mean, there seemed no way out for Sarah."_

_"Things are not always what they seem, Barney. Sometimes you have to rely on strangers to help you out and sometimes you have to do things yourself."_

_"Should I put Sarah MacKenzie on the list too?"_

_"No, Barney, her Christmas dream hasn't come true. It won't happen for another two years when she… Oh, let's not get ahead of ourselves."_

_Barney smiled and closed the ledger, knowing AJ Roberts and Harmon Rabb Jr would now have the spirit of Christmas forevermore._

**Another Christmas Wish**

December 12th

"Well, Barney, old boy," Charlie said, coming up behind the younger man. "The two years are up, what's the plan?"

'Two years for what?" Barney asked, turning away from his monitor to face his colleague.

"For Sarah MacKenzie's Christmas dream to come true. Remember?" he prompted, pointing over to the ledger.

"Ah, yes," he said happily. He remembered the miracle of two years previous when Sarah had returned from Paraguay in time for AJ and Harm to both have their Christmas miracle and to have their names entered in the ledger of True Believers.

"And the boss said that Sarah's would come in two years, and the time's up. So what is it?" Charlie said earnestly. It was highly unusual for him to be so engrossed in a case which wasn't his but there was something about this one which had caught his attention.

"I'm not revealing anything at the moment," grinned Barney, spinning back around to his work station. "There are still 13 more sleeps and you'll just have to wait…"

"Oh, you can tell me… I won't tell anyone, I promise," he pleaded.

"No," was the firm response. "I've been working hard on this one for one year, eleven months and two days… I'm not going to jinx it now."

"Please," Charlie begged, he needed to know, he had to know, not knowing was killing him. "Just give me a clue … just a little one…puhlease!"

Barney chuckled to himself; he'd never seen Charlie so desperate for information. Usually it was he who was eager for knowledge and impatient for the end result to be known. He was quite proud to have the upper hand.

"I won't tell you anything," Barney announced, turning the volume up on his screen. "But I'll let you watch for a couple of minutes. You just have to promise not to say anything."

"I promise, I promise," Charlie beamed; he was going to see what it would take for Sarah MacKenzie to become a True Believer.

"Well," began Barney, folding his arms across his stomach. "To get you up to speed on things … Harmon and Sarah married two months after that Christmas."

"A Valentine's wedding?" interrupted Charlie. "How romantic!"

"Well, no, it was February 17th, actually," Barney clarified. "It was supposed to be the 14th but duty called and it was put off."

"Who's duty?" he asked, peering at the monitor.

"Harmon's; he was sent to sea on the 11th for two days and it took him five," he replied.

"That man never seems to do things the easy way, does he?" Charlie chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, he doesn't," he acknowledged. "But he is improving – must be Sarah's influence."

"Must be," he agreed. "How'd their first Christmas as a married couple go? It must have been really special."

"Well, no, duty called once again and…"Barney began.

"And Harmon was sent to sea?" Charlie shook his head.

"No, Sarah was sent to Afghanistan and didn't get back til the end of January," he reported. "So, their Christmas amounted to a three minute phone call."

Charlie pulled up his chair next to Barney's eager to hear more. "So, this is actually their first Christmas together? How exciting!" Charlie thought for a moment before his face lit up. "This is how her Christmas wish comes true - she's spending the day with her husband."

"Not exactly," Barney replied, glad to have Charlie eating out of his hand. "I mean, she's very happy and it is a dream come true but it's not that 'special' wish."

"So, what is it then?" he questioned, almost bouncing off his chair.

Barney sighed deeply; he wanted to leave Charlie dangling for just a bit longer but knew he'd get no work done if he did.

"Here," he said, gesturing to his work station. "Check out the summary of Sarah's year, it will bring you up to speed." Charlie pounced on Barney's seat and grabbed the mouse. "You can skip most of it but it gets really interesting around Thanksgiving."

"That was only a couple of weeks ago!" he exclaimed.

"I know, but it sums it all up on its own," he grinned before heading off to get himself a huge hot chocolate and triple chocolate muffin.

Thanksgiving

Lunch was at the Roberts', which was the custom of recent years, Mac pulled her car into the driveway and turned off the ignition. As she did her cell rang, she smiled at the caller ID.

"Hello, Harm," she said wistfully. He'd been away three weeks and she missed him desperately.

"Hey, Mac, Happy Thanksgiving, I wish I was there," he sighed.

"Wish you were here too," she replied. "I miss you so much."

"Miss you too. How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Fine, why wouldn't I?" she questioned. True she'd been feeling off lately but she hadn't mentioned it to him at all.

"Bud said you went home early the day before yesterday," he reported.

"I left early but not because I was ill," she replied. "I'd squared things away and I had some errands to run."

"Oh," he answered but didn't sound too convinced.

"Anyway," she continued on. "When are you coming home?"

"A week tomorrow if all goes well." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, let's hope all goes well because that bed is very big and lonely without you," she pouted.

"Is it really?" he grinned. "We'll have to fix that when I get back."

AJ opened the front door and bounded down to the car.

"Aunty Mac," he called as he opened the door. "I'm glad you're here."

"Hey kiddo," she said stepping out of the car and kissing his head. "Say hi to Uncle Harm."

Eagerly AJ took the cell. "Hey, Uncle Harm, how are you?"

"Good thanks, AJ. How are you?" he replied.

"Good," he answered. "Where are you?"

"In the Pacific Ocean," Harm answered.

"Will you be home for Christmas?" he asked. "'Cause I have loads of new games I want to show you."

"I'll definitely be home for Christmas," Harm asserted, there was nothing stopping him from spending this Yuletide with Mac.

"Good, I'm glad," AJ beamed.

"Okay, AJ, can you put Aunty Mac back on, please?" he asked, knowing that his time was running out.

"Sure, love you Uncle Harm," he said.

"Love you too, AJ," he beamed.

"Do you love me too?" Mac asked, coming back on the line.

"More than anything," he replied.

"Good, because I love you too."

Thanksgiving lunch had been served and while Mac had tried to partake in the friendly banter she really didn't feel up to it. She missed Harm dreadfully but she knew it wasn't just that, something hadn't felt right recently and, though she tried to dismiss it, it was making its presence known.

"Everything alright, ma'am?" asked Harriet as Mac joined her in the kitchen with another load of plates to wash.

"Everything's fine, thanks, Harriet," she replied. "A fantastic meal, as always."

"That's very nice of you to say, ma'am, but you didn't eat that much," she observed, taking the plates from her guest.

"I'm sorry, I've been feeling a little off lately," she answered honestly.

"Then come sit down," Harriet replied, ushering her to the table. "You shouldn't be helping out anyway."

"No, really, Harriet, I'm fine. Just …" she began but Jimmy ran in to the kitchen distracting them both.

"James Kirk Roberts!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Sorry, mommy," he replied, stopping in his tracks.

"What have we said about running in the kitchen?" she questioned.

"We don't run in the kitchen," he answered.

"That's right. Walk, please," she prompted. Jimmy walked through the kitchen until he spied the stairs and then ran once more. "Boys!" Harriet shook her head. With AJ nine, Jimmy nearly four and the twins two their next birthday, she had her hands full.

"I don't know how you do it?" Mac said shaking her head.

"You'll find out soon enough," Harriet grinned.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Mac replied sadly, she and Harm had done a lot of trying in their two years together but her last specialist report hadn't given them any hope that things would change on their own. They knew if they wanted to have a child they would have to investigate other options come the New Year.

"What don't you know, ma'am?" asked Harriet, sitting alongside her.

"Finding out for myself," Mac said, her fingers tracing the floral design on the table cloth.

"Oh, I think you will," she smiled.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked, amazed at her friend's optimism.

"Call it intuition, but I think you're pregnant, Mac," Harriet said, taking her friend's hand.

For a long while Mac stared at Harriet, no words forming. Harriet decided to help her out.

"Look," she started, "You haven't been well, you've been feeling out of sorts…"

"That could be flu, a cold, stomach bug…" she tried to defend herself. She didn't want her mind to go where Harriet was taking her.

"You're glowing," Harriet interrupted.

"No, I'm not!" Mac protested but her hand immediately went up to her face.

"Yes, you are," she nodded.

"I can't see it," she replied, shaking her head.

"I can, and it's a definite glow."

When Bud entered the room all mention of a possible pregnancy stopped and it wasn't til the following day when Harriet arrived on Mac's doorstep with a pregnancy test was it mentioned again.

"Sometimes you can get a false positive result or a false negative one," Harriet explained pulling out three different boxes and putting them on the kitchen counter. "So, I figured if you did all three you'd be fairly certain."

"I don't think it's necessary," Mac replied. "I've been thinking about it and I just don't see how it's possible."

"Are you and the Commander not…" Harriet began.

"No, I mean yes, we are…" Mac interrupted. "It's just … well, I don't want to think … I don't want to believe…"

"You don't want to get your hopes up?" Harriet offered and Mac nodded sadly.

After much debate and deliberation, Mac agreed and did the tests. Two read negative, one read positive. After more debate and deliberation, Mac decided against Harriet's suggestion of getting more tests and decided she'd make an appointment and get things checked officially. Harriet didn't leave until Mac had her appointment, the earliest being December 11th.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, is she or isn't she?" Charlie questioned as Barney put down his steaming mug.

"I can't tell you," he replied. "It isn't Christmas yet."

"Well, is Harmon home yet?" he asked, glancing at the calendar.

"As seems to be par for the course with him, he was due back last week but there were delays. He's due home any time now," he said, checking the monitor.

"Will she tell him?" he asked, moving out of Barney's chair.

"Doubt it," Barney said, he'd been watching these two too long to know she wouldn't want to hurt him by giving him false hope.

They were silent for a few moments until a flicker on the screen caught Charlie's attention. "He's home!" he exclaimed.

-0-0-0-0-

Harm entered the apartment just before midnight and made his way to their bedroom. He took a few minutes to lean on the door jamb and watch her. He loved her unconditionally and had been desperate to get back to her, now he was there he had to take a moment to compose himself and fight his overwhelming desire to throw himself at her and devour her immediately. Grinning, he watched as she pulled his pillow to her and hugged it tightly before rolling over and settling once more. It nearly broke his heart to see the telltale signs of tear trails down her cheeks.

He made his way to the bedside and knelt on the floor before her.

"Mac," he called gently, brushing back her hair. "Mac."

"Mmm," she moaned.

"Hey, honey," he said, leaning in to kiss her head. "I'm home."

"Mmm," she moaned again before opening her eyes and smiling. "You're really here?"

"Sure am," he whispered, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. "Missed you so much."

"Missed you too," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on tightly.

For a long time he let her just cling to him, he offered some words but they all seemed redundant.

Eventually, she let him go but only long enough to allow him to strip off and slide into bed beside her. Then, she wrapped herself around him and held tightly.

"I love you, Mac," he whispered, kissing her head.

"Love you too," she mumbled into his chest, before sighing deeply.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked, gently raising her face to meet his.

"Nothing, she replied, but her tears betrayed her and he leant down to kiss them away.

"These don't seem like happy tears," he continued, holding her close.

"Had a bad day," she said, tucking her head down, not wanting him to see her pain.

"Want to tell me about it?" he soothed, running his fingers through her hair. He felt her head shake.

"No," she whispered.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked, not prepared to let her suffer alone.

"Just hold me."


	4. Another Wish Sequel P2

Disclaimer: They still don't belong to me

And hold her he did, long after she had fallen asleep she was still wrapped in his arms. Harm stayed awake, wondering, thinking, worrying. Mac had seemed fine when he had spoken to her the day before and it wasn't like her not to share bad work day news and if something had happened to someone she knew, he knew, then she'd have told him. Trying to work through it all left him confused and exhausted.

When he finally awoke, daylight was coming through the curtains and Mac was gone. Harm propped himself up trying to ascertain where she was, his question was answered when she came back through the bedroom door, dressed and almost ready to go.  
"Morning, husband," she smiled as she came and sat by him.  
"Morning, wife," he grinned. It was the same greeting they'd used on the first day of their honeymoon.  
"What time do you have to go in?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.  
"I don't," he replied. "I'm now on leave til January."  
"Really?" Mac asked, more than surprised. "How did that happen?"

Mac was still based at JAG Headquarters but Harm had been reassigned to the Pentagon in legal affairs. The work was fairly similar but it meant they could stay in DC and not be deployed elsewhere.  
"Well," he began slowly. "I asked for leave over the festive season and they granted it."  
"That sounds too easy," she replied.  
"Well, it's not recreation leave…" he admitted slowly.  
"What is it then?" she asked, her eyes widening.  
"Sick Leave," he answered.  
"What?!" she exclaimed, jumping up. "Why do you need sick leave? What's wrong?" She hadn't meant to sound as panicked as she did but she couldn't help it.

"Hey, hey," he soothed, grabbing her hands and pulling her back to him. "I had a little accident but I'm okay."  
"What sort of 'little accident'?" she asked, knowing with Harm it could describe anything from a hangnail to losing a limb.  
"I wrenched my knee and …" he began.  
"How?" she interrupted.  
"I went jogging around the ship and slipped on a wet patch," he admitted sheepishly. "My right leg went one way, my left went the other and I ended up on my six."  
"Ow," she replied, trying not to smile at the mental image it created.  
"Ow, indeed," he said. "But that's not how I hurt my knee."  
"Really?" she prompted.  
"I…um… well, you see…" He was struggling. "Well," he began again. "I tried to get up and my six was … well, sore, and I found it hard to move. So, I wriggled around so I could use the railing and got myself up."  
"And?"  
"Well, I got up and took a quick look around and was glad no one was there to see. Then I shook myself to get the blood circulating, and I went to run it off and …" his voice trailed as he saw Mac smile. "Yep, slipped on the same damn patch and wrenched my knee."  
"Oh, Harm," she sighed before giggling. "Wish I'd been there to see it."  
"So, much for sympathy," he groaned.  
"I'm sorry," she said, before leaning down and kissing his knee through the bedcovers. "How bad is it?"  
"Not too bad," he said, happy to see her smiling, even if it was at his expense. "It's pretty stiff but they don't think there's any permanent damage. I have an appointment at Bethesda in a few days, just to be sure."

"I'm sorry I can't stay home with you," Mac said wistfully. "I have to be in court today."  
"That's okay," he said. "I'm sure I'll survive."  
"There's enough food in the fridge and cupboards to last the day and I'll pick up dinner on the way home," she said, standing and moving closer to him. "Call me if you need anything."  
"Mac, I'll be fine," he reassured her.  
"Call me anyway?" she asked, feeling his absence before she'd even left.  
"I will," he replied, allowing her to kiss him.

It was nearly eight before Mac arrived home carrying two bags of groceries in one hand and Chinese for dinner in the other. As she was struggling with her key, Harm opened the door surprising her.  
"What are you doing on your feet?" she asked. "You're supposed to be resting."  
"Hello to you too, Mac," he grinned, grabbing the groceries. "I've been resting all day and I'm quite capable of opening the door."  
"Sorry," she replied, quickly kissing him. "Hi, Harm."

She followed him into the kitchen and watched as he put away the groceries.  
"Am I doing it wrong?" he asked smiling, he knew she'd been watching him.  
"No, no," she apologised before turning her attention to the Chinese take out. He caught the emotion on her face before he heard it in her voice. Abandoning the cereal box and coffee on the bench he moved to her and took the box from her hand. He wrapped his arms around her and waited until she melted into his arms before kissing her head. He wasn't sure what was going on with her, and he wasn't going to push her, but he needed her to know he was there and that he loved her. Before long Mac's arms snaked around him and she pulled herself closer, if it was at all possible.  
"Love you," she whispered before kissing his chest.  
"Love you too," he replied, kissing her head once more.

All too soon she let go. "This will be cold if we don't eat soon," she announced, seizing the napkins from the table.  
"Well, let's go eat," he replied, as he opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water.  
They ate in near silence before Harm asked her about her day. Mac gave him the details of yet another arduous case. He asked a range of questions on the pretence of trying to catch up with the happenings at JAG in his recent absence and Mac answered them all. Yet nothing she said could account for last night's tears and he knew it.

When they'd finished eating Mac cleared away the remnants before returning to the living room with coffee for them both. Harm had been stretched out on the sofa and went to move for her.  
"No," she protested. "Don't move." She placed the mugs on the coffee table and lay down beside him. Snuggling in closely, she allowed herself to relax in his arms; she'd missed him this time more than ever. She wasn't sure why it had been any different, only that there had been an ache in her she couldn't explain. One that disappeared as soon as she opened her eyes to find he was kneeling by her bedside.  
"Is everything okay, Mac?" he asked gently, his lips brushing her forehead.  
"Aha," she sighed, nestling in closer.  
"Okay," he conceded, kissing her.

From the time she had miraculously reappeared in his life, two Christmases ago, Harm had vowed never to let her go and Mac had willingly agreed. However, the one stumbling block had always been their inability to communicate effectively when it came to them. So, very early on they came to their own arrangement to ensure it wouldn't be a problem, or a bigger problem than it had to be. Neither had to talk about anything they either didn't want to or couldn't. There would be no pressure but the other would be there regardless. They could replace talking it through with a physical connection; a touch, a caress, or just being held. And Harm knew this was what Mac was doing right now. It was her way of dealing with whatever was going on and so he held her as tightly as she was holding him.

Falling asleep wasn't his plan but it happened anyway and when Harm awoke near midnight his arms were empty. Groaning as he stood up, he made his way to their bedroom and stripped off his sweats before climbing in alongside her, being careful not to wake her. Immediately she turned to him and wrapped her arm around him, Harm smiled, knowing it was instinct, she hadn't woken. He drifted off once more, only to find his arms empty when he woke a short time later.

Again he got up and headed towards the living room. He stopped when he heard her crying. He watched and waited as she tried to compose herself, the box of tissues and the used pile beside her testament to the fact it was a battle she was losing. Harm moved closer and stretched out his hand.  
"Whatever it is, Mac, don't do this alone," he said gently.  
Mac reached out and took his hand before tugging him to sit near her. When he was comfortable she moved across and sat in his lap, her arms linked around his neck, her ear pressed against his chest, listening to every beat of his heart.

They were in the same positions when dawn came and Mac's alarm went off.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, she's obviously not pregnant," said Charlie. "That's so sad. I wish she'd just tell him."  
"So does he," Barney acknowledged. "It's killing him not knowing but he won't force her."  
"Some Christmas, hey?" he sighed.  
"Well, it's still only the 14th, so there's time for things to improve," Barney clarified.  
"Can't see it happening," sighed Charlie.  
-0-0-0-0-

The details of the 14th followed that of the 13th, with Harm stuck at home and Mac at work. He called her a few times, emailed her a love note and tried to organise dinner, nearly impossible with the limited supplies in the kitchen. He was happy Mac seemed more like herself but every now and then he'd see a sadness flicker across her face and he had to stop himself from grabbing hold of her and never letting go.

It was midnight when he awoke to find her gone once more and he knew where he'd find her. Sure enough, she was on the sofa crying once more. Harm slid in behind her and wrapped the blanket around them both.  
"You must think I'm a basket case," she said, leaning back into him.  
"No, I think you are struggling with something and you just don't know how to deal with it," he replied softly, kissing her head. She nodded and grabbed another tissue. "And I think," he continued, "that maybe you'd cope better if you'd share it with someone. I'd like it to be me but I understand if it can't be. I just hate seeing you so distressed."  
"I know," she mumbled, wiping her nose. She turned and held tight to him.

After a long silence, Mac spoke. "I'm sorry, Harm."  
"About what?" he asked, kissing her head.  
"I really wanted this Christmas to be perfect, you know…" she began.  
"I know," he nodded.  
"This is our first one together as husband and wife where we'll actually be together, and I wanted it to be perfect…I had all these plans and …" her voice trailed.  
"What changed?" he asked quietly.  
"I … I just don't care about it now," she admitted, grabbing another tissue.  
"Well, we don't have to do anything for Christmas," Harm said, adjusting her in his arms.  
"But we should … we can't just ignore it," she sighed. "I mean I know you don't really believe …"  
"Mac," he whispered, kissing her nose. "I know I was anti-Christmas for a long time, I mean after everything with my dad I really couldn't muster any spirit. But two years ago I got my Christmas miracle and I believe in it all now, I truly do."

Mac pulled away and studied him. "You got your miracle?"  
"Yes, I did. You came back," he whispered, his eyes filling with tears. "Mac, I thought you were dead … I never, ever, would have left Paraguay if I thought there was any chance, however remote, that you were still alive…I spent Christmas Eve by the Wall and I remember telling Harriet I went there because if you were alive you'd know where to find me. But it wasn't the truth…."  
"What was the truth?" she asked softly, mesmerised by his words.  
"The truth was I had given up all hope – all hope of Christmas, all hope of ever seeing you again. But I had this feeling that you'd be with dad… that he would be taking care of you … and as that's the place I felt closest to him, I knew I'd be as close to you as I could get … and that's why I stood there…hour after hour … in the snow. I couldn't leave… I couldn't go, couldn't leave you there … I just couldn't…" He stopped as she reached up to brush away his tears.

"As you can guess," he continued bravely, "Christmas Day was a non-event. I mean we all tried, for the sake of the kids, but no one's heart was in it. I watched our godson and he reminded me so much of me at that age… I saw how he'd lost faith in everything because he'd lost you, we'd lost you … and then I opened my eyes and you were there… in the flesh … alive and well… all thanks to Nicolas Santos and my Christmas miracle had come true… and in that instant I believed that anything was possible. Anything!" He kissed her head.

"All my hoping and believing and wishing hasn't gotten me my Christmas wish," she said sadly, pressing into him. Despite a thousand questions racing through his mind he just held her tighter and hoped she'd continue. She did in her own time. "Ever since I was a little kid I wanted a family Christmas. You know, mom and dad and child. Wanted the three stockings hung on the mantle and love in the house. When I was growing up I wanted to be the kid you see in all the movies who comes down the stairs so excited on Christmas morning because Santa had been … that never happened. Then as I got older I wanted to be the mom … have my own family on Christmas Day… watch my child with the presents and see them have that look of awe because Santa remembered to bring the blue doll's house with the white trims. But it's never going to happen so why bother believing."

"Honey," he said quietly, raising her head so she'd look at him. "What happened?" he asked, blinking back his tears.  
"Oh, well," she started before taking a deep breath. "You see … I hadn't been feeling right and I just couldn't shake it … then I told Harriet on Thanksgiving and she said I was pregnant. She came over the next day and I did three pregnancy tests and two said negative but one said positive… She wanted me to do some more but I said no I'd go see Dr Johnson … and I did… on the 11th…"  
"And you're not pregnant?" he asked, when she struggled to continue.  
She shook her head. "Dr Bowden, he's in the same clinic, called me later that day to say it was a negative result."  
"Why didn't Dr Johnson call?" Harm asked, kissing her head.  
"She was stuck with a patient who was having triplets … triplets… I can't even have one and she's having triplets…" she sighed, shaking her head at how unfair it all was.  
"I'm so sorry, Mac," he said, brushing his lips across hers. "You could have told me…"  
"I didn't want to tell you beforehand because I didn't want to think it was possible … didn't want to believe I'd be so lucky … so blessed …" she began. "And the more I tried not to think about it the more I did… I found myself in the spare room a few times … planning a nursery … and it made it hurt all the more when the result was negative… I didn't want you to go through that."  
"While I appreciate that, Mac," he said gently, "I can handle the pain … I'd rather know what's happening than be left to wonder …"  
"Sorry," she whispered, tucking her head back into his chest.  
"You don't have to apologise, just don't shut me out, okay?" he said, stroking her arm.  
"Yeah, sorry," she apologised once more.  
"I'm sorry too," he whispered, kissing her head.  
"What do you have to be sorry for?" she asked looking back up into his tear filled blue eyes.  
"I want to give you everything, Mac, and I can't give you the one thing you truly want," he admitted, his heart feeling more wrenched than his knee.  
"Oh, Harm, it's not your fault, it's mine…" she replied, moving further up his body and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"It's no one's fault," he continued, tears trickling down his cheek. "It's just the way things are. I'd do anything to make you as happy and content as I feel just being with you … and I'm just sorry it's not enough for you … that I'm not enough."  
"You are enough," she sobbed, gripping him tightly. "You're more than enough … more than I ever thought possible, more than I deserve…" She rapidly placed kisses across his face. "I never meant to make you feel otherwise, I'm so sorry."

For hours they sat entwined on the sofa in the darkness of the night. There were few words spoken because neither had the words to express their feelings. Long after the tears had dried, Harm kissed Mac's head.  
"It's after three," he said. "I think we should head to bed. You've got work tomorrow and I have to be at Bethesda at ten."  
"Yeah, okay," Mac agreed, stretching out before climbing off him. Once standing, she offered him her hand and smiled when he took it and allowed her to help him up. As they reached the bedroom door, Mac slid her arm around her husband. "You do still love me, don't you?" she asked, searching his eyes.  
"More than ever, Mac, more than ever."

hmhmhmhmxoxoxoxohmhmhmhm

**You'll be pleased to know the conclusion will be posted before midnight New Year's Eve (my time) and as I'm in Australia, and we get to NY first (well, except for New Zealand) you'll all have in plenty of time. It's my gift to you for all your wonderful support during the year!**

**love Nettie**


	5. Another Wish Sequel P3

Disclaimer: They aren't mine ... wish they were.

**Happy New Year to all. May 2009 be safe and filled with love and peace.**

**hmhmhmhmhmanotherchristmaswishhmhmhmhm**

It was midday before Harm was finished with his appointment at the hospital. He'd been to the see the orthopaedist, who had assessed the damage and referred him downstairs to the physiotherapy department. He'd gone down there and seen a young man by the name of Ashley who had manipulated his knee and it seemed to loosen up somewhat, for which Harm was grateful, despite the pain it caused him. He'd been given a set of exercises, anti-inflammatorys, and a follow up appointment by the time he left.

Sitting in the hospital's cafeteria, Harm sipped his tea and watched a young mother at a nearby table trying to settle her fussing newborn. The conversation of the night before came back to him and it took all his control not to let his emotions overwhelm him. Never being someone who just sat back and allowed life to happen, Harm decided to be proactive. He tossed away his near full cup and headed back to the elevator. This time he went to the eighth floor, where Dr Elisabeth Johnson's office was. Maybe he couldn't give Mac a baby for this Christmas but he was damned sure he'd do everything he could to give her one for the next one.

Purposefully, he walked towards the receptionist and waited patiently while she concluded a call.  
"Yes, sir, can I help you?" she asked as she replaced the receiver.  
"I hope so," he replied. "My wife is a patient of Dr Johnson and she had an appointment recently…"  
"Your wife's name, sir?" she asked.  
"Colonel Sarah MacKenzie…" he said as she entered the information into the computer.  
"Yes, sir, she is a patient of Dr Johnson, but you are aware that the doctor can't discuss…" she began.  
"I know all about doctor/patient confidentiality, Andrea," he said, reading her name tag. "I just need …"

At that moment the doctor opened her door and smiled at Harm. "Hello Harm, Sarah's appointment was…" Dr Johnson began.  
"I know, I came to see you," he interrupted.  
"Well," she said, glancing at her watch. "I have about five minutes, come on in."  
Harm smiled in relief and followed her in.  
"Now, Harm, what can I do for you?" she asked, sitting back in her chair.  
"Well, I came to get some information, you know pamphets, books…" he began, looking to her bookcase full of resources.  
"Okay," she replied. "Getting organised quickly, are you?"  
"Well, I wouldn't call it quickly," he explained and watched as she moved to her resource bookcase.  
"I would," she grinned. "Sarah only had her appointment very recently." She scanned through the pamphlets in front of her before selecting four different ones. "These should be enough for now," she said, handing them to Harm,

Harm studied the paper in his hands; the titles jumping out at him. 'Stress-free Pregnancy', 'Nutrition and Pregnancy', 'Getting Ready for Baby' 'Resource List for Expectant Mothers'. Dr Johnson studied his face and saw the pain and confusion.  
"Harm," she started, coming to sit beside him. "What is it?"  
"Well, I don't really think these are appropriate … given the circumstances…" he choked out.  
"I think they're perfect," she said. "I know Sarah was very concerned about doing all the right things duringpregnancy." She stopped when she saw him staring oddly at her. "By the calculations we did at her appointment, she should be nearly eleven weeks along." He shook his head again in disbelief. "And the blood test confirmed it," she continued. "By Christmas next year there's going to be a little MacKenzie-Rabb."

His tears started before he'd even realised and the doctor gently patted his arm. "Harm, you do know that Sarah's pregnant, don't you?" she asked. He shook his head. "She didn't tell you?" she asked surprised.  
"She doesn't know," Harm said, coughing to dislodge the lump in his throat.  
"What do you mean?" Dr Johnson asked.  
"After her appointment … she got a call from someone else here … said it was a negative result," he said, running his hand across his face.  
"What?" The doctor was back on her feet. "How on earth did that happen?"  
"I don't know, Mac just said a Dr Bowden called and …" he began. Dr Johnson grabbed the phone and hit the call button. "Andrea, find Bill Bowden for me and tell him to get in here now."  
"Harm, I am so sorry," she apologised. "I'll call Sarah right now…"  
"No," he said, standing up. "Let me tell her…"  
"Well, okay, but if there's anything I can do, anything you need…"

When Harm left the hospital thirty minutes later he had everything he needed … everything except Mac.

When Mac arrived home from work just after six, it was with dinner in hand. Harm had called her when leaving the hospital and reported what the doctor and physiotherapist had said and told her it had tired him more than expected and that he would most likely sleep the afternoon. Whilst Mac couldn't figure why a knee injury would tire him so much, she didn't question it. It seemed like forever since he'd had a decent night's sleep, at least in their bed, so if he was tired, she was glad he was choosing to sleep. And sleep he did, for all of the forty five minutes before Mac got home. It was all part of his plan; he knew she wouldn't call him or question him about his afternoon if she thought he had slept through it.

Depositing the take-out on the coffee table, she made her way to the bedroom and sat beside him on the bed. Slowly she ran her fingers through his hair before leaning down to kiss his forehead.  
"Hey, sweetheart," she soothed. "You ready to wake up?"  
"Mmhpno," came the reply.  
"Do I take that as a no?" she asked, continuing to caress his face.  
"Fmmormnts," he mumbled, rolling towards her.  
"A few more minutes, hey?" she smiled. Speaking 'Harm', especially 'sleepy Harm' was another language she could add to her repertoire.

Mac conceded and stood up. She moved towards her closet and stripped out of her uniform before depositing it on the nearby chair. Standing in front of the mirror in her camisole and panties, Mac studied her body. Pregnancy would have accounted for the thickening waist she could see, although she also knew she had been slack with her fitness regime of late, and was eating more chocolate than fruit. She shook her head, disappointed with herself, and vowed she'd get back into shape, starting tomorrow with a long run.

She grabbed her sweats from the shelf and threw them on the bed, surprised to see Harm laying there watching her.  
"You're beautiful," he offered, an appreciative smile in place.  
"I am not," she retorted, pulling on the pants. "I'm fat and out of shape."  
"You are not," he replied, reaching for her hand.  
"I am too. Look!" she exclaimed, grabbing the flesh at her stomach. "Actually, don't look," she amended, quickly pulling on the top. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Harm couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful, always had been. It was an inner beauty that she could never see. However, now pregnant with his child, she was more beautiful than ever, not that he could tell her just yet.  
"You'll always be beautiful to me," he announced, climbing out of bed and embracing her. "No matter what you cover your body in."

For only a few moments she allowed herself to melt into his arms, before she remembered the food.  
"I picked up dinner from that Japanese place around the corner you like," she sighed as she linked her arms around his neck.  
"Well, at least we know it won't go cold," he smiled as he leant down to kiss her.  
"Mmha," she replied as her lips found his. She'd missed this in his absence, just the two of them and tender kisses.

Not in the least bit hungry, Harm was prepared to just stand and kiss her all night but when he heard her stomach rumble for the second time he pulled back.  
"I think we need to feed you," he said, brushing his lips across hers. "You need your strength."  
"What for?" she asked, pulling back.  
"So you can nurse me back to health," he quipped before kissing her again.  
She grinned and led him to the sofa. "You need your strength too."  
"And what do I need my strength for?" he asked, opening up the plastic bag.  
"Oh, you'll see later tonight," she grinned. She couldn't believe it was nearly eight weeks since they'd made love.

-0-0-0-0-  
"Oh, so she is pregnant," Charlie beamed. "That's just perfect!"  
"It is, isn't it?" Barney said proudly. "And it was all me."  
"Really?" Charlie said, quirking an eyebrow. "I would have thought it was all Harm."  
"Well, he helped… but I made sure everything was just right … and hey presto, a baby," he grinned. This was by far his greatest achievement. "You know there was only a four percent chance, so believe me when I say I had to get this just right…"  
"Four percent, wow! You did do well," he replied, mightily impressed by his junior colleague. "So, when does she find out?"  
"That, my friend, you'll have to wait for."  
-0-0-0-0-

During the week leading up to Christmas Day, Mac worked and Harm rested, or at least told her that's what he was doing. When she was around he limped a bit more to support his story, when she was at work his limp was nearly imperceptible. Grateful that Mac had a case in court; Harm knew she'd be working up until Christmas Eve, which gave him plenty of time for his plan. He did feel bad for not informing her of the pregnancy straight away, but conceded the way he planned on doing it would more than make up for it.

As Mac toiled away in the office and in court, Harm trolled the internet and numerous shops, he consulted Harriet, the only person with which he had entrusted news of the impending arrival, he planned, prepared and purchased until he had everything just perfect and then collapsed in a heap on the sofa an hour before Mac arrived home on Christmas Eve, more than ready for her ten days leave.

"Mac," he yawned as she opened the door. "How was your day?"  
"Good," she said, as he helped her take off her coat. It was then she realised the place was adorned with more Christmas decorations than she had ever seen. "My god, Harm, it's beautiful," she gasped. "When? How? Why?"  
"Well, today, obviously," he grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "How, with a lot of help from Harriet and why, because it's Christmas." He kissed her head.  
She moved to the Christmas tree and tears filled her eyes as she caught sight of the green bauble with 'Our first Christmas' emblazoned on it. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his addition underneath of 'Take two'.  
"You like?" he asked, fully wrapping her in his arms as she stood in awe of the tree.  
"Very much so," she replied, leaning back into him, watching the twinkling lights play across the branches.

"Well," he drawled, as he turned her in his arms. "If you like the tree, I'm sure you'll like the rest of it too."  
He turned her to face the large parcel in the corner. "Merry Christmas, Mac," he said, pushing her towards it.  
Mac stood and stared at the bright red and white stripped package with the biggest red ribbon and bow she'd ever seen. "But it's only Christmas Eve," she whispered. "Shouldn't I leave it until tomorrow?"  
"Well, you can," he began. "But there's more tomorrow so it's probably best to open this one now."  
"Okay," she nodded. Upon turning back to the present she caught sight of the two stockings hanging on the mantle, one read 'Mac', the other 'Harm'. Harriet had made them for them the previous Christmas but they had never been hung. Her breath caught in her throat. Desperate for a Christmas where there were three stockings, she was saddened by the sight, but for Harm's sake she would ignore it and just move on.

"Do you want a hand?" he asked, bringing her back to the present.  
"No, no," she smiled. "I can handle it." She pulled the parcel from the corner and into the middle of the floor. It was much too big for her to try and lift it. Slowly, she undid the bow before pulling off the ribbon. She slid her fingernails under the tape to open up the paper. A quick glance at Harm told her he was eager for her to just rip it open.  
"Want me to go faster?" she asked, smiling at him.  
"Yes, please," he grinned, moving closer to her.

With a few quick pulls a white box was revealed.  
"Just lift up the box," Harm instructed, reaching out to take it from her. Mac followed the direction and gasped when she saw what was underneath. "Well?" he asked when she failed to speak. "Mac?" He dropped the box and wrapped an arm around her. "Sweetheart?"  
Mac looked from the present to Harm and he saw the tears pooling in her deep brown eyes. He couldn't tell whether this was good or bad.  
"Talk," he prompted gently.

Mac turned her attention back to the gift. There standing in front of her was a blue, three storey, wooden doll's house, with white trims. It was the one she'd seen in a catalogue when she was very young and had been desperate for ever since. She didn't know how it was possible but he had read her mind. Every feature, even down to the door knob, was as she'd dreamed.  
"If you don't like …" he began but was cut off as she threw herself into his arms.  
"It's perfect!" she exclaimed. "Just perfect! It's the one I've been dreaming of forever. How did you know?"

Harm grinned. "I know you, Mac. I know what you want." It was a lie. He wasn't sure how he'd picked this one specifically. Only that he'd visited about a thirty websites and every time he did the screen froze with this very model. He'd called at least a dozen places only to find this model was long retired and they had no idea why it was on the site. It was his thirteenth call which came through and he'd picked up the house not an hour later.

-0-0-0-0-  
"That was you too, wasn't it?" Charlie asked, leaning back in his chair.  
"Of course," Barney beamed. "Every little girl wants a doll's house…"  
"Does this mean they're having a girl? Someone Sarah can hand this down to?" he asked.  
Barney shook his head. "I'm not telling."  
-0-0-0-0-

Early on Christmas morning, Mac extracted herself from her husband's limbs and slid out of their bed. She threw a robe on over her naked form and headed out to the living room. She didn't believe in Santa but something compelled her to go and see if he'd been. The first thing she saw was the three stockings hanging from the mantle. They read 'Mommy', 'Daddy' and 'Junior'. She shook her head, it wasn't possible.  
She ran her hand over the silky fabric and was surprised to feel something in 'Junior's' stocking.

Reaching in, she pulled out a plain white envelope. She turned it over to see 'Mommy' scrawled on it in child-like writing. Quickly she tore it opened and pulled out the paper it contained. The message was simple:  
Dear Mommy,  
I think you need to wake daddy up. He has something to tell you.  
Love  
Junior  
Xoxo

Before Mac reached the bedroom door, Harm appeared and smiled at her. She waved the paper in front of him, not yet able to form any words.  
"Merry Christmas, Mac," he said, taking her in a warm embrace and kissing her head.  
"Explain… please…" she choked out, praying this was not a game.  
"Come and sit with me," he said, leading her to the armchair. He sat and pulled her into his lap.

"Harm?" she questioned, as she gave way to her tears. "Tell me."  
There were so many ways he had thought of to break the news to her, he'd rehearsed it ad nauseum all week but now, with her desperate face in front of him, he went with the plain fact.  
"Mac, you're pregnant," he said tenderly, he waited for her joyous response, he didn't get what he'd expected.  
"Don't say that!" she yelled, clambering to get off him. "You know I'm not!"  
"Mac, Mac," he called, holding onto her and trying to settle her. "You are. It was a mistake… what Dr Bowden said, it was a mistake."  
"No," she yelled again. It had devastated her when she found out she wasn't pregnant, she wasn't going to let herself believe it again so soon. She broke free and ran into the bedroom.

Harm followed quickly.  
"Get out!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at him.  
"Mac, honey, sssh!" he soothed moving to her. "Listen to me, please," he begged, this was definitely not what he'd anticipated.  
"No," she answered, rolling over and burying her face in his pillow. "Leave me alone." Gently he touched her arm but she shrugged violently so he didn't continue.

He grabbed his cell and moved into the living room, and dialled the number he hoped would help him make her see the truth. Concluding his call he went back into the bedroom hoping she'd calmed down enough.  
"Mac?" he ventured opening the door.  
"Go away!" she said. He was pleased the anger had gone from her voice.  
"Can I explain?" he asked quietly, as he sat on the bed.  
"No!" she replied. "Don't make this worse than it is."  
"I won't, honey," he soothed. "But you have to know, I'm not making this up. Honestly."

There was something in his tone which made her roll over to face him. She had known Harm forever and not once had she known him to say anything to deliberately cause her pain.  
"You're not?" she asked, sitting up.  
"No, I'm not," he said gently, taking her hands. "I went to see Dr Johnson last week after my appointment because I wanted some information about our options for conception and she handed me pregnancy pamphlets. I must have looked surprised because she asked whether I knew you were pregnant and I said no, but neither did you," he paused and Mac nodded.

"I told her of Dr Bowden's call and she was very upset, apparently he made a mistake and mixed the test results, told both you and one other woman the wrong thing. But Dr Johnson double checked the results and you, my darling wife, are pregnant. She was going to call you then and there but I wanted to do it as a Christmas surprise. Though it didn't actually turn out the way I'd anticipated," he said, a sad smile on his lips.

Mac stared at him for a long while trying to digest it all.  
"I'm pregnant?" she eventually said, searching his face.  
"Yes, you are. About twelve weeks now," he confirmed.  
"I'm pregnant," she repeated with greater confidence.  
"Yes, you are," he repeated, and watched her face transform. The pain and shock of his unexpected declaration faded and an amazing smile lit up her face as she accepted his words as the truth.  
"Oh my god, we're pregnant!" she finally exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him passionately. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

They were still entangled on the bed celebrating their news when there was a knock on the door. Mac glanced at the clock as Harm climbed off the bed.  
"Who could be here at this hour?" she asked, noting it was not yet eight on Christmas Day.  
"A special visitor," Harm winked as he went to open the door.

-0-0-0-0-  
"Who is it? Who is it?" Charlie pestered, trying to move closer to the monitor.  
"Gee, you're impatient," Barney scolded. "If you wait a minute you'll find out."  
-0-0-0-0-

"Dr Johnson, come on in," Harm said, ushering the doctor into the apartment. "Thank you so much for coming."  
"It's the least I could do," she replied, placing her medical bag and another large case by her feet. "How's Sarah doing?"  
"She's much better than earlier. At least she believes me now and doesn't want to kill me," he admitted.  
"Well, not until labour," the doctor laughed.  
"Dr Johnson?" Mac questioned, coming into the living room.  
"Merry Christmas, Sarah," she beamed. "I'm so sorry about the mix up, but believe me, you are definitely pregnant."  
Mac nodded, she could accept the words but wasn't quite ready to let her heart believe, just in case.

"You don't quite believe it yet, do you?" Dr Johnson asked.  
"Um, no, not really," Mac admitted.  
"Well, I think I have a way to convince you," she smiled, picking up her large case. "Lay down on the sofa for me, Sarah," she instructed as she rounded the sofa. Mac did as she was told and made herself comfortable. Harm sat on the coffee table nearby.  
"Now, this is a portable ultrasound," the doctor informed them. "It doesn't give the same quality pictures we could get at the hospital, but I think it will be enough to prove my point."

Mac pulled her robe open as the doctor retrieved the gel. Harm took Mac's hand as the device was switched on. A few beeps and pings later they were in business.  
"If you come around to Sarah's head, Harm, you'll be able to see too," she smiled. When Harm was in position, Dr Johnson continued. "Sarah, Harm, this is your baby," she said, pointing to a small blob on the monitor. "This is a leg, and another one and this is the head."  
"It's so small," Harm choked, emotion threatening to take his voice completely.  
"Well, he or she still has about six months of growing time in there," the doctor reported.  
"He or she?" Mac managed. "Can you tell yet?"  
"Do you want to know?" Dr Johnson asked.

Harm and Mac exchanged glances before Mac spoke. "Ah, no, we want to wait, isn't that right, Harm?" He nodded in agreement.  
"Okay then, I won't tell you," she smiled.  
"Is everything alright in there?" Mac asked as her fingers traced the image on the monitor.  
"Looks good to me. Why don't you come in after Christmas and we'll do this again in the clinic. The images are so much better, it will look more like a baby and less of a blob," the doctor suggested.  
"We will," Harm accepted. "Thank you."  
"Now, I can print you off this image before I go, if you like," she offered.  
"Yes, please," they replied in unison.

Soon the doctor departed and Harm, having walking her out to her car to carry the ultrasound, returned to their apartment to find Mac was sitting on the sofa cross legged staring intently at the paper in front of her. One hand clasped the image, the other lay splayed on her abdomen.  
"I can't believe you're actually in there," she whispered. Harm paused by the door. "You're truly there … I thought you were … I wanted to believe you were … I honestly did … but it was so painful to be told you weren't there I didn't want to put myself through it again. I hope you understand that." She rubbed her belly gently. "I'm going to be a mommy … your mommy … god, I hope you like me. I mean I already love you, I'm not sure how that happens so quickly but I do … I love you very much and I love your daddy too."

"And daddy loves you very much too," he said, breaking his silence and closing the door behind him.  
"Oh, Harm," she sighed, grabbing hold of him as he neared her. "I love you so much."  
"So, you don't hate me for not telling you or for telling you?" he asked, sliding behind her on the sofa.  
"No, not at all. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier … it's just…" she began.  
'You don't need to explain," he interrupted. "So long as we're good now, that's all that matters."  
"Oh, we're more than good," she replied, climbing into his lap and wrapping her arms around him.  
"So, can I say you are now a believer in Christmas?" he asked, kissing her nose.  
"Definitely," she grinned. "A true believer in Christmas … and in you." She kissed his nose. "Thank you so much."

-0-0-0-0-  
"And that, Charlie, is another true believer for me," Barney said proudly, sitting back in his chair. "Sarah MacKenzie's name can be entered in the ledger now."  
"Wow," Charlie said, wiping at his eyes. "That was just beautiful."  
"It was, wasn't it? They are so perfect together, aren't they?" he said, more than pleased with himself.  
"They are, and they're going to have the best Christmas ever," Charlie said, taking a deep breath.

Barney moved over to the shelf and opened the ledger. With care and attention he added Mac's name to the ledger, ending it in a flourish. Pleased with himself he returned to his monitor, ready to check on some other jobs he had on the go.

"Um, Barney," Charlie interrupted him once more.  
"What now?" he replied.  
"What is Sarah going to have? A girl or a boy? Do we get to see it? What do they call it?" he asked rapidly.  
"Charlie, Charlie, you really need to work on the concept of patience."  
"Oh, Bar-ney!"  
-0-0-0-0-

Later that evening, after returning from the Roberts', Harm found Mac standing in the doorway of the spare room, a contented smile on her face.  
"What colour am I painting?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Green," she replied, scanning the room.  
"Not marine green?" he asked, his eyes widening.  
"Anything wrong with marine green?" she questioned, tilting her head to look at him.  
"Um, no, I was just …" he began.  
"Relax, I was kidding, honey, I'm thinking mint green. It's suitable for boys or girls," she smiled.  
"Do you have a preference?" he asked.  
"Nope, so long as she is happy and healthy …" Mac began.  
"She?" Harm questioned.  
"Well, maybe I have a little bias," she smiled. "After all I'd like to have someone to play with me and the doll's house."  
"Well, maybe it will be a girl then," Harm said, kissing her head.  
"But I'd like to have a little boy who looks just like you and …" she continued.  
"Well, maybe it will be a boy then," he smiled, kissing her again.

They discussed the room a bit longer before Mac yawned.  
"How about I take you to bed?" Harm suggested as she turned into his body.  
"Sounds good to me," she yawned again. "How about a name?" she asked as they made their way to the bedroom.  
"Not Harmon," he replied, never having been a fan of his name, even if it was his father's. "What name do you like?"  
"I was thinking Charlie," she answered, stripping off her shirt.  
"Charlie for a boy, that's nice," Harm replied, watching her closely.  
"Or a girl, it works for a girl too," Mac offered.  
"Well, we can call him / her Charlie for now and decide when he /she's born," he suggested, watching as her jeans hit the floor.  
"Yeah, it's much better than calling it, it," she agreed, unhooking her bra.  
"Aha!" he replied.

Mac turned around to look at him. "Like something you see?"  
"Oh, yeah," he all but drooled.  
"Well," she started, slipping under the covers. "I'm ready whenever you are."

-0-0-0-0-  
"Charlie! They're calling the baby Charlie!" Charlie exclaimed. "That's so totally cool!"  
"Yes, it is," agreed Barney. "And that was me too."  
"Really? Why?" he asked amazed.  
"Well, you've always been pretty good to me so I decided it was the least I could do. Besides it's a good name," he said.  
"But you put in so much effort, wouldn't you rather he or she was …" he began but Barney held up his hand.  
"No, I wouldn't," he interrupted. "Once upon a time my name was pretty special but a few years ago they used it to name a purple dinosaur, effectively ensuring no child would be called it again. No, I think Charlie's much better for this youngster."  
"Charlie MacKenzie – Rabb, sounds rather impressive, doesn't it?" Charlie beamed.  
"Yes, it does," Barney nodded.  
"I know you're going to hate me asking …" he began hesitantly.  
"But you want to know when Charlie becomes a true believer…" Barney said.  
"Well, yes," Charlie answered.  
Barney moved to the century calendar which took up most of the wall. "Well," he began placing his finger on the current year. "By my calculations, it will be … No, I won't tell you. I think I've shared enough."  
-0-0-0-0-

**hmhmhmhmhmanotherchristmaswishhmhmhmhm  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
